Devil Lady: Zanin
by Shin Maverick Hell Angelo
Summary: A Jade West le es otorgado el don de transformarse en la contraparte femenina de un poderoso demonio llamado Devilman. Ahora, bajo el nombre de Devil Lady, deberá detener las intenciones del General Zanin y su clan de demonios de convertir el mundo en un infierno.
1. La Cita

**Como les había anunciado anteriormente, aquí está mi fic para Halloween. Espero les guste la trama que he desarrollado basándome en las obras de Go Nagai "Devilman y Devil Lady"**

**Ni Victorious ni ambas versiones del Devil me pertenecen... Porqué probablemente hubiera vuelto locos a todos los televidentes con algo así XP**

* * *

**La Cita**

* * *

**POV Jade**

Iba camino a la casa de los Vega a recoger a Tori para nuestra cita... una de verdad, no como a la que nos hizo ir Sikowitz en aquella ocasión. Esto era debido a que Victoria Vega era ahora mi novia. Aun me pregunto _'¿Como es que llegó a pasar? ¿Como yo, Jade West; me enamoré de esta forma de Tori Vega, a la que consideré mi rival por mucho tiempo? Bueno, creo que eso que dicen que de el odio al amor solo hay un paso era verdad'_ "Maldita sea, Vega. Me haces pensar cosas tan cursis" Maldijé a lo bajo con una sonrisa para mi misma mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde.

**Luz Verde**

Puse el auto en marcha y seguí con el, ahora, poco trayecto que me quedaba para llegar a su casa. Pronto estaba estacionada a un lado de la calzada.

Después de bajarme del auto me dirigí a la entrada principal. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y momentos después fue abierta por Trina "Meh, hola. Mi hermana esta arriba" Me dijo esta con desdén... _Y pensar que en unos años tendríamos que ser cuñadas... '¡Wow! Espera ¿De verdad estaba pensando en casarme con Vega? Creo que me estaba... adelantando mucho ¿no?'._

"¡Tori, llegaron por ti!" Gritó con su escandalosa voz la irritante hermana mayor de Vega_._

Luego de esperar recargada un momento en el marco de la puerta, Tori bajó las escaleras "Hola, Jade" Me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, Vega" Le regresé el saludo con un corto beso cuando se puso frente a mí.

"¡Ugh! Váyanse a un hotel" Se quejó detrás suyo su molesta hermana.

"¡Trina!" Tori se volteó a ver a Trina con una mirada de muerte.

"Pues, si la cita sale bien..." Hice como si lo estuviera meditando. Ambas hermanas me vieron aturdidas... más Tori ya que estaba colorada por mi comentario.

"Jade" Me dijo Vega en un susurro cuando se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de _'¿¡Que cosas dices!?' _Yo solo sonreí.

"¿Nos vamos?" Le pregunté mientras le ofrecia mi brzo izquierdo.

"Claro, vayámonos" Se enganchó a mi brazo y nos dirigimos al auto, ignorando así cualquier comentario de su tonta hermana.

Subimos al auto y pronto estábamos en camino al sitio en el que tendríamos nuestra primera cita _'De nuevo, lo que hizo Sikowitz no cuenta como una real, o al menos para mí'_.

Estábamos en un silencio cómodo que ninguna de las dos quería romper. Yo la miraba de reojo cada que podía y ella también lo hacia _'¿Como lo noté? Pues, nuestras miradas a veces se topaban y solo nos sonreíamos en respuesta'._

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro destino _'Muy pronto, para mi gusto'._ Parecía algo sorprendida.

"¿La... Feria del Muelle?" Me preguntó algo extrañada.

"Si. Pues veras... hace mucho que no venia aquí" Comencé a decir viendo el volante "Pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo" Volví mi vista hacia ella.

"¿De verdad?"

"Pero si tú quieres podemos ir a otro lado" Le dije rápidamente en caso de que la idea no le gustara.

"No. No es eso" Se apresuró en decir "Es solo que... ¿La Feria?" Preguntó como asombrada.

"¿Que pasa con ella?"

"Nunca pensé que a Jade West le gustaran esta clase de sitios" Dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja y me sonreía "Ya sabes: juegos, dulces y esa clase de cosas"

"Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, Vega" Le recalqué con una sonrisa. Luego me dispuse a salir del auto seguida por ella. Luego de entrar al lugar, decidí preguntarle que quería hacer primero.

"No lo sé ¿Que quieres hacer tú?"

"Vamos, Vega. Estamos en una cita ¿recuerdas? Así que hay que hacer algo juntas ¿no?" Ella asintió, dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo conmigo _'No quería que se sintiera intimidada. Quería que fuera ella misma así como yo lo soy cuando estoy con ella'_

"Esta bien ¿Que tal siii..." Comenzó a buscar entre los juegos, tal vez uno que no estuviera tan concurrido "...vamos a los carritos chocones?" Terminó viéndome a la cara.

"Okey" Me encogí de hombros y nos fuimos al juego.

* * *

_'Generalmente estos juegos están llenos. Bueno, fue por eso que decidí traerla un día de semana ¿No? Sino, perderíamos todo el tiempo de la cita formadas'_ Esperamos unos minutos hasta que por fin fue nuestro turno. Pagamos nuestra entrada al encargado y luego nos subimos al carrito_. _Una cosa buena de esta feria era que los carritos eran lo suficientemente grandes para llevar a dos personas adultas.

Vega insistió en conducir primero, así que la dejé _'Mala idea, por cierto'_. Para empezar, el carrito no arrancaba.

"Vamos ¿Por que no arranca?" Decía esta furiosa mientras pisaba con fuerza el pedal.

"Vamos, Vega. Ahí viene uno" Le advertí desde la parte trasera. No sirvió de nada porque de todos modos nos dieron "¡Oye, tú!" Llamé al encargado que estaba detrás de la reja de seguridad frente a nosotras "¡Esta porquería no arranca!" Le grité furiosa. Este comenzó a pasar la reja de seguridad, pero en ese momento al bendito carro le dio la gana de arrancar. Vega casi se lleva al hombre por delante pero en el ultimo segundo giró a la izquierda y pudo esquivarlo.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó Vega mirando hacia atrás.

"¡Ojos al frente Vega!" Le grité mientras le puse mi mano sobre la cabeza para girarla al frente. De nuevo, no sirvió de nada que le avisara porque nos estrellamos contra la otra reja.

* * *

**POV Tori**

Jade no paraba de reírse de mi forma de manejar "¡Ya para!" Le reclamé ya algo molesta. Ella seguía con los ojos llorosos.

"¿Como quieres que pare? ¿No viste la cara del tipo cuando lo ibas a atropellar?" Me dijo aun entre risas. Traté de parecer sería pero no podía. Al final, yo también exploté _'La verdad es que fue bastante gracioso'_ "Y con el miedo que te vio cuando te bajaste. Pensaba que le ibas a hacer algo más" Seguíamos riéndonos.

"Bueno, ya sé como se siente Jade West cuando provoca el miedo en los corazones de los demás" Ahora era mi turno de burlarme. Ella estrechó su mirada y enarcó una ceja.

"Cuidado, Vega. La Bruja del Oeste podría volver" Me dijo como si volviera a su antigua yo, esa a la que tuve el 'placer' de conocer primero.

"Está bien, está bien. Lo dejo si tú lo dejas ¿Vale?" Le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Vale" Dijo ya más calmada.

* * *

Seguimos en nuestro recorrido por varios juegos. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho _'¿Y como no hacerlo cuando, además, estás con la persona que amas? Me pregunto si pensará lo mismo'_ Traté de sacar esa ultima duda de mi cabeza. No quería comenzar a dudar ahora.

"Hey, Vega ¿No quieres subir a la Rueda de la Fortuna?" Dijo señalando el juego en cuestión.

La verdad se veía bastante alta _'Oww'._ Gemí un poco para exteriorizar mi incomodidad.

"Le tengo pavor a las alturas ¿recuerdas?"

"Vamos, solo será una vuelta" Trató de convencerme "No seas gallina. Además, siempre estaré a tu lado" Lo pensé un momento _'Aquella cosa se veía alta, más alta que la vez que me tocaba lanzarme de tres pisos de altura'_ Luego mire de nuevo a Jade _"siempre estaré a tu lado" _fueron sus palabras hace unos momentos. Eso fue lo que me hizo armarme de valor y aceptar.

* * *

Esperamos un rato hasta que al fin fue nuestro turno de subir. Estaba algo ansiosa al momento en el que la rueda comenzó a girar, llevando nuestro asiento poco a poco más arriba.

"Tranquila, Vega" Me dijo mientras me rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo para darme seguridad "No te pasará nada mientras estés contigo" Depositó un beso sobre mi cabeza.

"Aww" Gemí con una sonrisa.

"¿Que pasa?" Me miró extrañada.

"Es solo que nunca imagine llegar a ver el día en el que Jade West fuera tan romántica" Le dije juguetona.

"Si quieres lo dejo" Dijo mientras comenzaba a quitar su brazo. Yo lo retuve.

"¡No, no!" Me apresuré a decir. Ella sonrió triunfante "Es que... me gusta cuando eres así... conmigo" Dije tímida al no saber que diría ella.

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro "Si soy así contigo... es por que... bueno, yo..." La callé poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Ella estaba nerviosa y sabía lo dificil que era para ella exteriorizar sus sentimientos _'Le costaba desprenderse completamente de esa fachada de chica mala. Aun estando conmigo a solas era así'_. Simplemente le sonreí.

"No tienes que decirlo" Le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo "Yo también te amo, Jade West" Mi corazón latía a prisa por nuestra cercanía, rozábamos nuestros labios.

"Igual quiero decirlo" Susurró sobre mis labios haciéndome algo de cosquillas "Te amo, Tori Vega, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo..." Dijo viéndome a los ojos por un momento en el cual pude ver que lo decía con toda su sinceridad. Y luego de ese magico momento, cortamos el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotras.

Fue un beso en el que podía sentir todo el amor que dijo que me tenía, el cual, yo correspondí con el mío gustosamente.

Luego de unos segundos, los cuales parecieron una eternidad de la que no quería salir, rompimos el beso para respirar _'Oww, odio mis pulmones'_ "...que no te quepa duda de eso" Me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con su mano derecha y lo acariciaba. Yo cerré los ojos y sonreí ante su tacto.

"Y otra cosa, Tori" Me dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación para prestarle atención a lo que me tenía que decir.

"¿Que?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti por haber superado tu miedo" Mencionó, haciendo que la mirara extrañada. Ella solo señaló hacia abajo con su mano derecha y entonces lo vi _'¡Estábamos en la cima de la rueda!'_ Rápidamente me aferré a ella.

"¡Ah! ¿Por que haces eso?" Le pregunté cerrando mis ojos.

"Para que me abrazaras" Dijo rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos.

"Pensé que no te gustaban los abrazos" Le miré incrédula, pero con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Solo los tuyos. Pensé que ya había quedado claro con lo de hace un momento" Me recordó con burla en su voz.

"Ja... ja... ja. Muy gracioso, West" Le dije haciendo pausa en cada _"ja"_ de manera sarcástica.

"Como sea, ahora besame"

"Con gusto" Respondí a su orden con otra ronda de besos.

* * *

**POV Jade**

Luego de bajar de la rueda decidimos que ya era hora de irnos. Íbamos en dirección a mi auto cuando Vega se detuvo.

"Espera"

"¿Ahora que pasa?" Pregunté.

"Es que quería comprar un recuerdo de nuestra cita" Dijo Tori volviendo sobre sus pasos "¡Ya vuelvo!"

"¡No te demores!" Le grité al ver como se alejaba.

Me recargué sobre la puerta del pasajero esperando a que volviera.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esta noche _'Por primera vez desde que salíamos, le dije que la amaba. Sentí que ya me había tardado bastante en decírselo y que era hora de confesárselo'._ Sonreí para mis adentros ante aquellos pensamientos tan cursis "¡Ah, Tori Vega! Eres mi perdición" Dije al aire. No había nadie, o al menos eso pensé.

Había un chico cerca que venía caminando solo _'¿Tan tarde? ¡Wow! O eres muy valiente o muy estúpido'._ Lo miré por un momento. Había algo en el que me llamaba la atención, pero no sabía que era. Seguía medio cabizbajo mirando a la nada con el ceño un poco fruncido. Cuando pasó frente a mí giró un poco su cabeza y me vio de reojo. Solo fue un segundo, pero aquello me hizo sentir algo indescriptible _'¿Que era aquello? ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?'_ El chico siguió su camino y yo solo vi como desaparecía a la lejanía.

"¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?" Pregunté al aire mientras miraba la luna llena de esta noche "Pues creo que sí, West. Estas hablando sola" Susurré para mis adentros mientras seguía con mi vista en la luna. De pronto noté algo raro: Tres sombras diminutas surcaban el cielo de forma extraña frente a ella _'¿Que era aquello?' _"¿Que...?"

"Hey, Jade" Me llamó Vega rompiendo mis pensamientos.

"¿Ah? Dime" Volví mi vista a ella.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, claro" Abrí la puerta del pasajero y luego di la vuelta al vehículo para subir a este.

"No quieres que conduzca" Preguntó Vega divertida. La mire algo asustada.

"Ni se te ocurra, Vega" Ella solo soltó una ligera risa. Luego de encender el motor salimos de allí en dirección a su casa.

* * *

**Publicare el segundo capitulo mañana si tengo la oportunidad. Mientras, espero y hayan disfrutado de la cita de Tori y Jade. Si dejan reviews, tratare de responderlos.**

**Angelo, Fuera...**


	2. El Traidor

**Siento el retraso, me surgieron algunas cositas y al momento de tratar de subir el capitulo el internet no quería cargar , aun siendo de noche que es cuando carga más rapido. Como sea, aquí está el segundo capitulo de Devil Lady: Zanin. La cita ha terminado... pero aun falta llevar a Vega a su casa... Muaja jaaa... ¡Ja ja ja!... ¡Ja ja ja ja jaa jaaa! :P**

* * *

**El Traidor**

* * *

**POV N/A**

_'¡Maldición! ¿Como me encontraron?'_ Pensaba un chico de rasgos asiáticos mientras corría por las calles de Hollywood, tratando de huir de sus perseguidores "¡Vamos! ¡No dejen que el maldito escape!" Resonó una voz gruesa, la cual pertenecía a uno de sus perseguidores.

"¡No dejaré que me capturen!" Dijo entrando a un callejón... callejón que terminaba en el muro trasero de un edificio_'¡Mierda!'_

"¡Le tenemos!" Gritó otro de sus perseguidores. Al llegar al callejón sin salida no había rastro del chico "¿Donde está?" Se preguntó molesto.

"Hey" Llamó desde arriba del edificio el chico ganando así la mirada del grupo "No creas que es tan fácil atraparme, Mugo" Gritó alejándose antes de impulsarse hacia arriba mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda para sacar unas alas al estilo murciélago "¡Devil Wing!" Sus alas se agitaron fuertemente haciendo que saliera disparado hacia el cielo.

El grupo lo seguía persiguiendo por tierra gritándole que bajara "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no terminamos contigo, maldito traidor!"

El chico solo sonrió confiado. En el aire era inalcanzable para esos cuatro que estaban obligados a perseguirle por tierra y que ya se perdían a la lejanía.

Estaba confiado, lo cual hizo que no se diera cuenta de que encima de él venía alguien sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que hizo que perdiera el aliento mientras descendía en picada.

"Te tengo" Susurró con una sonrisa macabra la criatura que le había dado el golpe.

**POV Jade**

Ya íbamos de vuelta a casa de Vega. Ya era algo tarde y de seguro sus padres ya la estaban esperando _'No quiero tener problemas con ellos. Menos con su papá... su papá policía, que de seguro tiene una pistola cargada en su despacho'_ Saqué ese ridículo pensamiento de mi cabeza.

"¿Y que fue lo que fuiste a buscar?" Pregunté luego de detenerme en una luz roja.

"Esto" Me mostró un pequeño medallon con un dibujo en él"¿Te gusta?"

"¿Que es?" Pregunté tomandolo en mis manos.

"Es la cabeza de una pantera ¿Ves?" Puso un dedo sobre el "Esta es su boca, su nariz, su oreja y su ojo"

"¿Y por que una pantera?" Le pregunté curiosa. Ella se sonrojó un poco.

"Pues... es que si lo ves en retrospectiva, es como tú" Respondió algo nerviosa.

"¿Como yo?" _'¿Que quería decir?'_

"Me refiero a que eres fiera como una pantera" Se apresuró en responder.

"Mm" Me encogí de hombros "Supongo que es mi instinto animal" Le dije con una coqueta sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Te gusta?" Volvió a preguntar. Yo solo me incliné y la besé en los labios.

"Me encanta" Dije al separarnos.

"Pues que bien porque quiero dominar a esa fiera" En el momento que lo dijo quitó la llave del encendedor. Iba a protestar cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un beso, dejándome en medio de ella y la puerta. Luego de un momento comencé a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión. La tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo y ella, con gusto, se sentó sobre mis piernas. Me separé un momento para buscar un poco de aire y entonces recordé aquel pensamiento _'su papá policía, que de seguro tiene una pistola cargada en su despacho'_

"Tori, yo..." Le llamé viéndola a los ojos, y pude ver lo decidida que se veía. Ella esperaba que era lo que tenía que decirle. Lo pensé por un momento "No importa" Volví a acercarla para otra ronda de besos _'Al diablo con su papá. El riesgo valía la pena' _Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a besar mi cuello, ganándose un gemido de mi parte.

Ambas seguíamos allí, enfrascadas en lo nuestro, cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo. Tori y yo inmediatamente nos separamos por el susto. Algo había caído desde el cielo y había impactado en el asfalto.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntó Tori nerviosa.

"Espera aquí, voy a ver" Dije saliendo del auto.

"Jade, no vayas" Me rogó tomando mi brazo.

"Tranquila, solo será un momento" Aparté su mano de mi brazo y me dispuse a salir de mi vehículo.

"Ten cuidado, Jade" Le escuché decir antes de bajar del auto y cerrar la puerta.

En la calle se había formado un pequeño cráter por el impacto de lo que fuera que haya caído allí. Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver la figura de una persona que estaba acostada pecho tierra sobre el suelo. Me acerqué a ayudarlo y entonces vi quien era: El mismo chico que había visto en la feria minutos antes.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" Moví su cuerpo un poco para que despertara. El parecía estar débil por el impacto _'¡Momento! ¿Acaba de caer de...?'_ No terminé de pensar en ello cuando escuché un grito "¡Tori!" Volví mi vista al auto y vi como el techo del mismo había sido aplastado por algo y a Tori inconsciente en su asiento.

Habían cuatro sujetos que se acercaban lentamente a donde estaba, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención. Lo que si lo hizo fue una mujer desnuda que estaba de pie sobre el destrozado techo de mi auto. Esta comenzó a reír.

"Eres patético, Devilman" Dijo con una sonrisa macabra que hizo que me dieran escalofríos hasta la médula "Mira que traicionar a los demonios siendo tan débil. Me das mucha pena" Dijo antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo como desquiciada.

"Selene, mira. Esa humana estaba tratando de ayudarlo hace un momento" Dijo uno de los sujetos señalándome con su dedo.

"¿Que? Y-yo solo estaba comprobando que había pasado" Dije agitando mis manos frente a mi pecho "No sé que problemas tendrán que resolver, pero no estoy involucrada" Terminé de excusarme ante aquellos extraños "Un... momento ¿Por que me dijeron 'humana'?" Pregunté extrañada. La mujer frunció su ceño en respuesta.

"Matenla" Dijo de la nada y los cuatro sujetos se dispusieron a atacarme. En ese momento un destello salió en dirección a los cuatro. Me cubrí ante aquel rayo cegador, y al volver mi vista hacia mis atacantes noté que solo habían tres de pie y el cuarto se encontraba en el suelo con todo su cuerpo carbonizado "¡Malditooo! ¡Mátalo, Mugo!" Ordenó al hombre más regordete.

"A la orden" Se dispusieron a avanzar nuevamente cuando algo pasó a mi lado a gran velocidad, cortando a la mitad el cuerpo de otro de los sujetos.

Me volteé a ver quien era el que había hecho todo eso cuando me encontré con una criatura de aspecto diabólico parada detrás de mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquel chico ya no estaba _'¿¡El chico se había transformado en eso!?'_ Una pila de pensamientos llegó a mi cabeza en ese momento _'¿Como era posible? ¿Quien es esta gente? ¿Y Tori?'_ Al recordarla caí en cuenta de que ella aun se encontraba atrapada en el auto.

Corrí hasta quedar frente al auto. Aquella mujer de antes me miró como si yo fuera su presa. Me quedé inmutada ante su postura amenazante. De la nada le crecieron dos alas de su cabeza y se lanzo hacia mí. Solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita!" Gritó de dolor. Abrí mis ojos y vi que le había incrustado mis tijeras en su pecho en un acto reflejo del que ni yo me dí cuenta que hice. Aproveché y me fui al lado de la puerta del lado del pasajero en la que se encontraba Tori inconsciente.

Al parecer, el aboyado techo había impactado contra su cabeza, dejándola en ese estado. Traté de abrir la puerta desesperadamente, pero estaba trabada. De pronto, sentí como alguien me empujaba desde la derecha y me tumbaba al suelo. Era aquella mujer de nuevo y con mis tijeras en mano.

"Maldita humana" Siseó mientras forcejeaba con ella para que no me apuñalara "¿Crees que puedes hacerle eso a la gran Selene y salir impune?" Dijo mientras que empujaba más cerca de mi las tijeras "Pues no. Ahora te devuelvo el ¡favor!" En ese momento sentí como mi estomago era atravesado por algo frío. La maldita me había clavado las hojas de mis propias tijeras. Se levantó del suelo, removiendo las hojas de mi cuerpo, causándome un gran dolor que expresé con un grito ahogado mientras ella se iba en dirección a la batalla entre aquellos otros extraños.

Podía sentir el gusto de la sangre en mi boca y como me desangraba por mi herida. Puse mi mano sobre la herida para tratar de parar la hemorragia. Me levante lentamente del suelo para ver a Tori aun inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre que salía de su frente. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos _'No podemos morir aquí. Aun somos jóvenes, tenemos toda una vida por delante... una vida juntas'_ Puse una de mis manos ya ensangrentadas sobre el cristal "To...ri" Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de caer al suelo de nuevo.

Con mis últimos vestigios de consciencia, pude ver como aquel monstruo en el que se había transformado el chico era vencido por dos de los tres tipos que quedaban y aquella mujer "¡Muere, maldito traidor!" _'¿Traidor?' _La mujer transformó su mano en una garra de ave y atravesó el lado derecho del pecho del monstruo, ganándose un aterrador aullido de dolor que resonó por todos lados. De pronto me desvanecí, ya no teniendo fuerzas para mantenerme lúcida. La ultima imagen que vi fue la del chico arrastrándose hasta donde estaba yo.

.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla _'¿Que ha pasado?'_ Al voltear mi vista a un lado pude ver a Tori mirándome con una sonrisa. Traía un vendaje en la cabeza _'¿Por que trae...?'_ En ese momento llegaron esos recuerdos a mi mente _'¿Que era todo eso? ¿En realidad pasó?'_

"Tori..." Traté de hablar, pero mis cuerdas vocales fallaron. Tori solo negó con la cabeza con su sonrisa aun pegada a su rostro.

"Descansa, amor" Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Que...que pasó?" Fue lo más que pude llegar a decir. Parecía tener lagrimas en sus ojos, los cuales parecían algo hinchados.

"Jade..." Me dijo con un sollozo "...has estado en coma por dos semanas"

* * *

**Nota: Que esa mujer se llame igual que cierta escritora que conozco no es culpa mía. Nagai la nombró así en primer lugar, así que si quieren matar a alguien, que sea a él **(èué): Esa sería mi gran oportunidad para adueñarme de sus obras****

* * *

**Ahora, volviendo con la historia, díganme: ¿Que les ha parecido hasta ahora? ¿Que creen que pasará a futuro? Déjenlo en un comentario, no sean pichirres XD**

* * *

**LindsayWest****:**** ¿Te he causado lo mismo que ellos? No sé que decir. Ellos llevan mucho más tiempo escribiendo, yo solo soy un novato aquí. La verdad me honra tu comentario :')... ¿Que? ¿Yo? ¿A punto de llorar? Para nada (TuT)... Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo. Lamento el retraso **(¬¬0): Estúpido internet** y los 'horrores' ortográficos que cometa :P A veces se me pasan. Bueno, espero leer pronto otro comentario tuyo...**

**Madameduvergiere****:**** ¿Nerviosa? XD ¿Por que? Solo les dejé algo de intriga nomas.**

**Mica****:**** Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación y a mi saber X)**

**Vaniap0211****: Y todo por su Tori :3**

* * *

**Bien, tal vez esto haya sido todo por hoy o tal vez no. Si no me falla el internet suba el tercero. Necesito sus energías positivas como en la Genki-Dama:**

**l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l**

**l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l**

**l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l l(*0*)l**

**Angelo, Fuera...**


End file.
